Austin 2
by asuki-anani
Summary: AU. Very much AU. Percy, Austin, and Oliver do Europe....and by that I mean Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, London, Diagon Alley, etc....


So like it's not enough that I've gone back to college this year, it's also not enough that I am taking Chemistry, Anatomy and Physiology (fourteen years after my last high school science class) online writing intensive speech and my blow off bowling class….I've decided to write a short sequel to AUSTIN.

This is just a drabble to test the waters and see if anyone is interested in this story. I can't promise frequent updates but I will try. It will probably just be short drabbles, scenes from the small families life, Austin is begging for a little sister but I don't know if it will happen. And if it does I'm thinking Oliver should experience the joys of pregnancy.

As always the Harry Potter world I visit is extremely AU. And I do not have a beta.

Disclaimer --All things Harry Potter are not mine.

Austin Part Dos

A little red head boy ran ahead of his father down the main street of Hogsmead; he was wearing cargo shorts with every pocket bulging with treasures, a Puddlemere United shirt with small smears of what looked to be chocolate, and a bright red wizard's hat.

The wizard's hat had an absurdly long point that flew behind him as he ran. The child was quite enthusiastically singing, "Who lives in a pineapple…" when he ran into a tall, thin balding red haired wizard. His father meanwhile had been stopped several yards ago by an old classmate. The boy fell onto his bottom and then while attempting to regain his footing was tripped by his hat's point.

The man smiled at the younger boy as he finally righted himself and threw back his hat's point. The little boy looked up at the man he ran into, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

The older man felt an odd sensation overcome him; he felt as if he should know the little boy speaking to him. The child looked like a combination of his sons. Stocky build like the twins and Charlie, the high forehead and cheekbones of Bill and Percy. His hair was curly and red very much like Percy and his Molly. Apologetic blue eyes looked up at him. Eyes eerily reminiscent of the one's that stared back at him whenever he looked in a mirror.

"It's quite alright young man. Accidents happen. Are you okay?"

"Yep," the boy replied.

Footsteps quickly approached the little boy, and then abruptly stopped.

The older red head raised his shocked eyes up from the little boy and met the apprehensive blue eyes of his estranged son.

"Hello, Father."

"Percy."

"I ran into this man Da."

Percy turns his attention from his father to his small son, "Did you apologize?"

"Ah huh."

"Percy?"

"Father, this is my son Austin. Austin this is my Da his name is Arthur Weasley."

"Your son?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't say anything when Mother asked me to leave the Burrow. Your eyes were just filled with disappointment. Mother said not to come back until I had resolved all the homosexual nonsense that was in my life."

"But you have a child now! You could have been home years ago from the looks of things."

"I still have the "homosexual nonsense" in my life. It's not something that a person can just remove from their lives."

"And this boy? Your son. Where did he come from? Who is his mother?"

"Come now father, we are wizards? You know full well that wizards can bear children. Whether the female is barren or there are two wizards if there is love there can be children."

"Your _boyfriend_ bore you a child?"

"No."

"So a woman is involved," declared Percy's father with a smile.

With a put upon sigh the younger wizard shakes his head negatively.

"Percy? This boy is your child. He looks so much like a Weasley I know you couldn't have adopted him." Arthur states as he smiles down at the child who is pulling a long piece of string from one of his pockets.

"Father, is it not obvious? For all intents and purposes _I_ am Austin's mother. I bore him. I carried him beneath my heart and in my soul for forty two long weeks. Blasted little bugger didn't want to move out."

Austin giggles and very softly states 'you said bugger.'


End file.
